His Girl
by ConfessionsOfALoser
Summary: Rin, Obito and Kakashi all go to Fire county high, A transfer student comes. KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own Naruto, Only my OC. If Owned Naruto.. THERE WOULD BE UNICORNS! ^3^ XD)**

Spring break. Everyone had just gotten back, Kakashi Hatake spent his whole break practicing football. On his way to Fire County high, he met up with Obito Uchiha and his girlfriend Rin Okura, They were holding hands which obviously, Made Kakashi jealous, Not that he liked Rin, Because he always longed for a girl of his own. Later on in class, Kakashi sat where he normally did, The seat by the window to the left, He sat alone Because he just felt like it. "We have a New student today class," Mr. Namikaze stated. " her name is Kazura Doku, She came from Wind high." He paused, waving to the girl standing at the back to walk down and take a seat. Meanwhile, Kakashi was looking out the window, brought away from his gaze when professor Namikaze said "Kazura, You can take a seat next to Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi, Please raise your hand so that Kazura can sit next to you" "Huh….?.." Came the confused, but quiet response as he did what he was told. A young, timid female came down and took a seat next to Kakashi. "Mr. Hatake, If its not too much trouble, Could you please show this young female around the school?" Mr. Namikaze added after "Yeah, sure." Kakashi shot a smile at her, letting her know that he wouldn't let her down. Kakashi turned to look at her properly, she was thicker than most girls, but not so much to be called 'Obese', But just enough for her features to be bigger than other girls features, and her stomach was also rounder than most girls too. She had long Brown hair With an oh so slight tint of red, Her eyes were big and green, her skin tone was fair or Pale-ish which made her hair and eyes stand out. 'Why do they always pair someone like me up with the hotties? Or the cute ones?' Kazura thought down on herself as she prepared herself for school work, She pulled out her binder (which indeed was purple). When the professor had his back turned, Kakashi passed her a note.

'_Hey,'_

Kazura stared at the note and blushed, 'his writing is so neat' she thought as she wrote back.

'Hey…'

"hmm.., We just got back from Spring break, And I already catch people passing notes. Could you please bring that up, Kakashi?" He sighed, and picked up the note and placed in on the professors desk. He sat back down and made a funny face behind Minato's back, Kazura tried not to giggle and Kakashi shot her a glance that made her blush.

"**TIIIINNNNGGGGG!" **

The bell rang and all the students (except for Kakashi and Kazura) stand up and leave, "We have P.E. next," Kakashi said with a warm smile as they walked out of the class. Kazura was up to about Kakashi's chest, and her features looked even bigger when she stood up. Kakashi peeked behind her to get a glimpse of her ass, 'Damn…' He thought as he looked at her ass jiggle through her jeans as the walked. After a short amount of time they arrived at the gym, and Kakashi caught himself blushing and getting a slight nosebleed. Obito and Rin walked up to them, "Yo," Obito said as him and Kakashi did this weird handshake that guys do. Rin glared at Kazura, for no reason, Obito didn't even notice she was there. "Oh, By the way, This is Kazura. She going to hangout with us, if that's okay." Kakashi said noticing Rin's glare "Yeah, Whatever" Rin said not really caring, "Why hello, Ma'am," Obito said kissing her hand, causing her to blush madly. Rin punched Obito in the back of the head, making him to land face first into Kazura's breasts, also causing her to fall backward, hitting her head off the floor, knocking her out cold. "nice going, Rin" Kakashi replied sarcastically as he kicked Obito off Kazura. And with a loud grunt, he picked up Kazura bridal style. Rin looked at him "You can seriously pick up a tub of lard like her?" Kakashi shot her an evil glare. He brought her into the gym's nurses office where Nurse Tsunade gave her a check up "she'll be fine." Tsunade said "but are you sure you don't want-" "Kakashi, Your girlfriend will be fine" Tsunade cut in before he could finish "Oh.. No no no .. We're not.. Dating" He said trying to brush off that awkward tone "Uhuh. And I'm not blonde." She said sarcastically. Kakashi walked out to join Mr. Uchiha's Gym class. "Alright, so today class we're going to be playing Volleyball!, soo…." Mr. Uchiha flicked his long hair while counting the students "there are,.. Thirteen students in this class, Not including Miss Doku." He said plainly. "line up in a line And I'll assign you either 1 or 2" Everyone stood in a line as they got assigned a number. "1.. 2.. 1... 2... 1.. 2... 1... 2.." And that went on till everyone got a number, Kakashi got Number 1, Along with Iruka, who was about a year younger than him, and was okay. But the rest of his team he didn't care for. Kazura woke up with a headache, It was pounding in her head like some sort of drum almost, She couldn't remember anything except for meeting Rin, and her dirty glare. "Ahh.." a female voice said, causing Kazura to turn her head "You're awake," Just when Kazura was about to ask something, The lady spoke again "That nice boy, Kakashi, Brought you in. Hehe… he carried you in Bridal style… At first I thought you two were dating." she said pausing for a moment, "Oh yeah, I'm the schools Nurse, Tsunade" she said with a warm smile, Kazura just Blushed 'He picked me up?' she thought to her self very embarrassed 'I don't think I'll be able to face him…' she thought weakly of herself. "you may join the others if you feel okay." the lady said. "Y-Yeah.." Kazura said quietly and dumbfounded. She walked out of the office and was greeted by Mr. Uchiha, "Hello Kazura, I'm Uchiha Madara, Call me Mr. Uchiha." He said with a warm smile "you'll be on team.." he checked his clip board "One, it looks like." he smiled again. Kazura walked over to team ones side, She noticed Kakashi was on this team. She stood at the back with this brown haired person, who had an odd shaped scar on his face. Kakashi, however, Didn't even notice Kazura walk over. Kakashi got a serve, and he fell and got winded, Obito started snorting and laughing at him. "Ahahaha.. Kakashi! You should see your face, Its Priceless! Bwahaha!" Obito said amusement, "Shut up!" Kakashi said as he fired the ball into Obito's face, and Obito looked mad after that. Obito fired the ball up high making it go towards Kazura and Iruka, Kazura fired it back sending it flying over to the other side, Hitting a blonde girl. "WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed with rage. Kakashi started cracking up "Ah.. HAHA.." He started laughing because he couldn't control it. Kazura had a shocked face on, she didn't mean to hit the girl, Although, The girl was really paying attention. "YOU FAT BITCH!" The girl screamed storming over to Kazura "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "Uh, You weren't paying attention, Bitch" Kazura shot at her. Her temper raised at the blonde girl, Everyone could tell that this wasn't going down without a fight "UGH!. I was so! I was .. Just checking something.." the blonde said fiddling with her phone in her pocket. "So therefore it wasn't my fault, Do I get an apology?" Kazura said feeling everyone's eyes on the two, "FUCK NO!" The blonde said slapping Kazura in the face, the slap hit her hard making her nose bleed. Kazura looked at her with enraged eyes "Ugh..". the blonde turn away, just as she did so, Kazura punched her hard in the shoulder sending her on the floor "Don't mess with me, Bitch" Kazura said and walked off the court. Mr. Uchiha pretended not to see anything "Err.. TIE GAME!" Mr. Uchiha said "We'll see everyone again next class". The words the blonde said attacked her ears as Kazura walked down the hall away from the gym, Her eyes stinging from unshed tears, she wiped them away along with her bloody nose, She took out her schedule to check and see what she had next. It read "Science" with Mr. Sarutobi. She was walking down the hall when received a sudden poke to the side, making her flinch. Kazura turned to look at whoever it was, she looked to the side.. No one was there 'Okay then…' She thought. She turned her head back and seen a male with silvery hair. Startled Kazura jumped, falling back on her ass. Kakashi started laughing and offered his hand to help her up. She took it, but didn't pull on it she got up by herself. Kakashi noticed her eyes were red, But he didn't dare ask why she was crying. "are you okay there?" He asked still snickering slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine" She smiled and continued walking on, "That's good, I didn't think You'd fall" "I didn't think someone would poke me in the side" They both laughed and walked on. "You know.. Mr. Sarutobi always has some sort of field trip after Spring break.. And we always go for about a week or two.." Kakashi said staring into Kazura's eyes. "Sounds cool.. What do you normally do there?" She stared into his eyes "We normally stay in a cabin, we pick roommates, we 'Pay Attention' to what he says, we go swimming,.. Basically its kind of like a summer camp" He said looking forward now "Sounds really fun" "Yeah it is.. Obito and Rin are no doubt going to share a room.." he said as they walked up some stairs "I was kind of wondering if you would like to be my roommate.." He said blushing nervously. "Sure!." She smiled blushing slightly from his offer. Kakashi sighed with relief "Good, I look forward to this trip" and with that they reached the science room. The two sat down near the back of the room, and Rin and Obito sat in the following desks beside them. Kazura sat on the inside and Kakashi and Obito in the middle then Rin on the end. "Alright Class, as you know, every year when we come back from Spring break we go on a field expedition, we are going to do it this year too." Mr. Sarutobi paused. "this year it shall be two weeks long. We shall be working on: team building skills, and some other things as well. There shall be three to a cabin.." He said eyeing everyone in the room. "Those who have their partners picked, Please stand up." Kakashi, Kazura, Rin, Obito, And a few others stood up . "Good.. Now," He counted up the sitting students. "Have one of you come up here and tell me who your partner is, If you have one." Kakashi stood up and walked down to the desk, he told him who his partner is and walked back up. "You know, I could of done that," Kazura said "Yeah but, I did it" Kakashi smiled at her. "Alright, Cabin one is Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Maight Gai. Cabin two is Rin Okura, Obito Uchiha, and Tsuki Mayoon. Cabin three is Kazura Doku, Kakashi Hatake, and Iruka Umino. These are the first Three groups, you may leave school now if you like, we leave tomorrow, soo.. Go Pack up_!_" and with that, the three groups left school and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Obito and Kakashi are pervs.. XD. Disclaimer**_**!**_**: I donot own 'Naruto'.. If I did.. There would be a lot of KankuxSaku.. So like xfs.. Happy Reading this thing**_**! **_**Btw.. Its short if you cannot tell.. **__**)**

The three groups were loaded on to the bus, Kakashi and Kazura sat at the back (Iruka sat with his fiends). Kazura sat by the window on an angle, listening to her Mp3 player and reading a book. Kakashi sat a seat away from Kazura, He just chilled there, looking around. Kazura covered her mouth in shock, Kakashi looked over, "what's wrong?" he asked, Kazura put down the book she was reading and took out her head phones, "Will got shot_!_" she said "Who's Will?" Kakashi asked "the guy in the book_!_" "Oh," They both laughed. After a while on the bus, Kakashi and Kazura were having a poke war. Kakashi poked Kazura in the side, She giggled and blushed (Hmmm.. I wonder why?), So Kazura poked his forehead. Kakashi poked her face cheek, And she poked his side, Kakashi then poked her belly button. "You know, if you poke someone's belly button and you leave it in there for more than five seconds, its technically rape" Kazura informed him "What?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, blushing slightly. The poke war slowed down, and suddenly came to a stop. Kakashi had fallen asleep, Kazura watched him for awhile then went back to reading. After a good chunk of time, Kazura felt something fall on her soft, jiggly stomach, Kakashi had fallen over when the bus went on a turn, Kazura didn't want to wake him up, but this was kind of embarrassing. She blushed hard without noticing Rin and Obito move to the seats in front of them. "Err…" Kazura managed to slip out of her lips. Rin tried hard not to laugh, Obito Just watched, He poked Kakashi. Kazura jumped slightly but it wasn't enough to wake Kakashi. Kazura looked at them with a shy innocent face. Kakashi started to snuggle into Kazura's stomach, Causing it to jiggle and Kazura to blush with embarrassment for three reasons: One, She was being watched. Two, Her stomach was an embarrassment. And three, Kakashi had no Idea what he was doing_!_. Kazura placed a had on her stomach to try and get it to stomach jiggling, But it failed it just jiggled more. Embarrassed, Kazura Looked away from them, and looked out the window instead. Obito Just stared at her boobs, "Oooh, I didn't think fattasses like you got embarrassed_!_", Kazura's eyes burned from unshed tears. Kakashi woke up slightly, "Oh, Your going to cry now_?_, Wow… What a wimp_!_" Rin said in a harsh voice. Kakashi tried to figure out what he was laying on, _'squishy'_ he thought, He moved his head and seen Rin, And Obito. _'Then who…?' _. Kakashi moved to see that he was laying on Kazura, He caught a glimpse of her face and seen tear streaks running down her face. Rin jumped back when she seen Kakashi move around and his eyes open, Obito was out of his gaze when Kakashi sat up, He had no idea what just happened. "Umm.. Rin?" Kakashi peeped, Kazura jumped again and wiped her face, But it was still red, She held her head. "Err… We should leave…" Obito said as he pulled Rin up the aisle of the bus. "Was I….?" Kakashi asked unaware of why he was cuddling Kazura's stomach. "_Yeah…_" Came the quiet response from Kazura, "I'm Sorry… If I made you uncomfortable.." Kakashi said trying to hide that he was embarrassed. "… No.. Its okay.." Kazura said snuggling into a big floppy black and purple sweater, She looked like she was about to fall asleep. "You know," She yawn sleepily. "You can put your head back down if you want…" Kazura blushed slightly as she ducked her head into the side of her sweater. Kakashi didn't say anything, He put his head on her stomach. "I'm going to pay you back.." He yawned ".. Somehow..". Kazura and Kakashi both fell asleep. Kazura's arms wrapped lightly around Kakashi, And Kakashi face first in the little space between her stomach and boobs.

**(A/N: I made Rin a total bitch (: So like.. Newsflash thing; Rin constantly think people are trying to steal her man. And she hates on fat people. Nothing really happened in this chapter. Buttt! I don't know how long the next one will be, I have like.. A few tests this week ;A;..)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kazura and Kakashi awoke with a still and a loud crashing noise, the buss had stopped at the camp where they were staying. Everyone got off the bus, and the time was about 10:30 PM.

~Later On That Night~

Kazura was shivering. She was sleeping on the couch. Her group had gotten the cabin with only two bedrooms instead of three. Not being able to sleep, She stood up and went to the bathroom, which was located by Kakashi's room(whos door was open). Kakashi was awake just lying there, listening. He heard a stir within the cabin and looked out the door. Kazura, she looked like she was cold. By the way she carried herself around and held her arms over her voluptuous and full chest. Kakashi watched carefully and decided this would be his way of getting her back. She stepped out of the bathroom and was halfway down the hall when she heard, "Pssst.. Kazura.." Kakashi would say quietly. She backed up to his room and leaned in the doorway, she noticed how warm his room was and how cozy it was. "Are you cold...?" He said quietly, sitting up. She blushed because he wasnt wearing a shirt. "Err.. Kinda.." She said softly suppressing a shiver. "Wanna trade beds..?" Kakashi would say as he stretched his arms out, getting ready to stand. "Err.. Its alright.." "Are you sure? its only 12 am.. You'll be out there for a while.." the white haired male would say concerned. "If its not putting you out..." Kazura said nervously. "Great." Kakashi said as he pulled the covers off of him self and fluffed the pillow. He was only in his boxer shorts. She moved in a bit and was standing close to him. He smild softly and gave her a quick hug. Kazura would hug him back and moved toward the far side of the bed. She sat on the bed and yawned in a cute way. She moved under the blankets. "Beware.. Its cold out there.." She said in a small voice. Kakashi stepped outside into the cold air, shivering slightly. "Ah.. Your right.." He turned back into the room and walked toward the bed. Kazura looked up at him with her big green eyes. Kakashi sat down on the bed and looked at her, now noticing she was wearing a lime green tanktop and hello kitty short shorts. "You dont mind if we share..?" He said winking. The brunette would blush a crimson color. "Not at all.." she pushed over trying to make room for him. He layed down next to her and smiled. She lifted up the blanket and placed it over Kakashi. He smiled yet again, but noticed she was still cold. "You dont mind if I do this.." the white haired male would wrap his arms around his waist and pull her closer to him, snuggling her softly, sharing his extremely hot body heat with her. Kazura's response to all of this was just a blush and a snuggle back. Her chubby body pressed against his muscular frame gently. Her head was against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled him softly. Her eyes opened and closed softly. "Kazura.. Go out with me...?" he said quietly and nuzzled the top of her head. "Ye..ah.." With this, Kakashi kissed her head and fell asleep. Kakashi stirred slightly and woke, shocked to feel someone beside him. He turned to see Kazura laying there, asleep. He move closer to her and placed his head on her large bosom, nuzzling them softly. She woke up slightly and blushed heavily. He smiled and closed his eyes, starting to cuddle her. Kazura would blush more and cuddle him back. He hugged her tightly and held her closer. She'd blush even more, her face turning red. "Hehe.." Kakashi chuckled softly into her ear. He moved by her lips and kissed her gently, stealing her first kiss. Kazura kissed back gently and smiled softly. Kakashi would pin her down gently and smirk evilly. She didnt protest, but was a little nervous when he put her arms high over her head. He would spread his legs over her chubby midsection. She blushed and closed her eyes. He leaned forward and nipped softly at the skin of her neck, causing her to whimper. He suck on her skin and moved down, his lips still having full contact with her skin. She let out a gasp of pleasure. Her face turned a bright crimson color. He chuckled and smirked, his plan working as he then slide back up to her face. She blushed deeply and stared into his deep dark brown eyes. He stared back into her eyes and gently laid on her before rolling off. She would blush and smile at him. His face turned a bright crimson color, finding it rather hard to restrain from snuggling and cuddling him. She would move closer toward him and pull him close, passionately kissing him and patting her breasts for him to rest his head. He would kiss her back and rest her head on her breasts, snuggling them and nipping at them softly through the material of her bra and shirt. Her face would turn a bright color as she began to snuggle the top of his head. He smiled softly and sighed with relief and relaxation. She smiled and held him close to her. They soon drifted back to sleep.

**(A/N: ITSSSS BEEEENNNNN AAAGGGGEEEESSSS! Shitty chapter.. But im going to edit it later..)**


End file.
